fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
For All Nails
For All Nails is a continuation and clarification of the For Want of a Nail timeline, as created in the USENET newsgroup soc.history.what-if. Stories are generally short vignettes, usually from a single first-person or limited-omniscient point of view. An archive is available from Dan McDonald. A set of contemporary and historical maps of FAN Europe can be found here. A chronology of events in For All Nails can be found at FAN chronology. 1. "For All Nails" by Noel Maurer 2. Paris is Burning by Johnny Pez 3. The Ivory Tower by David Mix Barrington 4. The Traitorous Eight by Dan McDonald 5. Out of Uniform by David Mix Barrington 6. Two Angry Citizens Per Distant Unit Per City by David Mix Barrington 6A. A Correction by David Mix Barrington 7. Uneasy Lies the Head by Johnny Pez 8. Oil Markets by Noel Maurer 9. For All Time (Part 1) by Noel Maurer 10. If You Steal My Sunshine by Carlos Yu 11. Chamber of Commerce by Noel Maurer 12. Island Life by David Mix Barrington 13. Roadblock by Carlos Yu 14A. The King is Dead by Henrik Kiertzner 14B. A Cold North-easterly Breeze by Henrik Kiertzner 15. More Island Life by David Mix Barrington 16. I Got Sunshine in a Bag by Carlos Yu 17. Burlington Home Radio Society by Dan McDonald 18. A New Light by Johnny Pez 19. A Chingazo by David Mix Barrington 20. A Day at the Office by Noel Maurer Autonomous New Granada by Carlos Th Independent Guatemala by Carlos Th 21A. Officers and Gentlewomen by M. G. Alderman 21B. ". . . And Met With My Downfall" by M. G. Alderman 22 Mangia! by David Mix Barrington 23. Someone in Nancy by Randy McDonald 24. That's Not Cricket! by Noel Maurer 25. All Politics is Local by David Mix Barrington 26. In Birmingham They Love the Guv'nor by David Mix Barrington 27. Sexo, Drogos, y la Musica del Diablo by Carlos Yu 28. Sour Krauts by Noel Maurer 29. For Want of a Fact by Randy McDonald 30. A Copenhagen Welcome to Visitors! by Henrik Kiertzner 31. Star of Wonder, Star of Light by David Mix Barrington 32. Ca Ira by Henrik Kiertzner 33. A Stiff Northerly Expected by Henrik Kiertzner 34. A Prodigal Son Returns and a Meeting is Arranged by Henrik Kiertzner 35. A Question of Attribution by Henrik Kiertzner 36. The Hero of Paris by Johnny Pez 37. The Candidate by Noel Maurer 38. Scion by Johnny Pez 39A. Body, Mind, and Character by David Mix Barrington 39B. Tropical Paradox by Noel Maurer 39C. Secretarial Privilege by Noel Maurer 40. That All the World Should be Counted by David Mix Barrington 41. If You Lead, I Will Follow by M. G. Alderman 42. Fingernails that Shine Like Justice by Johnny Pez 43. Tails and Dogs by Noel Maurer 44A. Un Quebecois Errant by Randy McDonald 44B. A Quebecois on the Scheldt by Randy McDonald 44C. On Brittany's Shores by Randy McDonald 44D. Ireland's End by Randy McDonald 45. A Paper Tiger Revealed by Henrik Kiertzner 46. NUBS Presents "Insight" by Dan McDonald 47. A Speech Never Given by David Mix Barrington 48.A Near-Run Thing by David Mix Barrington 49. Fallout by Johnny Pez 50. Be Sure to Wear Some Flowers in Your Hair by David Mix Barrington 51A. Victoria's Secret (Part I) by Jonathan Edelstein 51B. Victoria's Secret (Part 2)) by Jonathan Edelstein 51C. Victoria's Secret (Part 3) by Jonathan Edelstein 51D. Victoria's Secret (Part 4) by Jonathan Edelstein 51E. Victoria's Secret (Part 5) by Jonathan Edelstein 51F. Victoria's Secret (Part 6) by Jonathan Edelstein 51G. Victoria's Secret (Part 7) by Jonathan Edelstein 51H. Victoria's Secret (Part 8) by Jonathan Edelstein 51I. Victoria's Secret (Part 9) by Jonathan Edelstein 51J. Victoria's Secret (Part 10) by Jonathan Edelstein 51K. Victoria's Secret (Part 11) by Jonathan Edelstein 51L. Victoria's Secret (Part 12) by Jonathan Edelstein 51M. Victoria's Secret (Part 13) by Jonathan Edelstein 51N. Victoria's Secret (Part 14) by Jonathan Edelstein 52. Rocket Science by David Mix Barrington 53A. Corbies by M. G. Alderman 53B. The Apes of Hell by M. G. Alderman 53C. Bachelors' Hall by M. G. Alderman 54. Some Rival by M. G. Alderman 55. Triestine Livers by Randy McDonald 56A. I, Mercator (Part 1) by Carlos Yu 56B. I, Mercator (Part 2) by Carlos Yu 56C. I, Mercator (Part 3) by Carlos Yu 57A. The Next Stage by Johnny Pez 57B. A Serb Bullet by Johnny Pez 57C. Accident by Johnny Pez 58. The Sweet Six by David Mix Barrington 59. Not-So-White Trash Nation by Noel Maurer 60. Spaced Service by Noel Maurer 61. Picking Up Slack by Johnny Pez 62. Sunday Morning Coffee by David Mix Barrington and M. G. Alderman 63. How Many Germans Does It Take . . . by Johnny Pez 64. A Meeting of the Minds by Noel Maurer 65. Southern Cross by Henrik Kiertzner 66A. In the Muck by Johnny Pez 66B. Diplomacy by Johnny Pez 67. Even Paranoids Have Enemies by Noel Maurer 68. She's Got Legs by Noel Maurer 69. Waiting for the Chancellor by Johnny Pez 70. "Call Me Judge Lancito" by David Mix Barrington 71. Southern Exposure by Noel Maurer 72. Closing Time by Dan McDonald 73. Academic Discourse by David Mix Barrington and Johnny Pez 74. Conspiracy Theory by Johnny Pez 75. A Helping Hand by Henrik Kiertzner 76. You Say "GrenAYda", I Say "GranAHda" by David Mix Barrington 77. Leebild Electronics, PLC by Dan McDonald 78. Water on the Brain by Johnny Pez 79. Henry the Bad by Johnny Pez 80. Ferdinand the Bull by David Mix Barrington 81A. Youth of the Coronation by Johnny Pez 81B. Ball and Chain by Johnny Pez 81C. Conversation With a Servant by Johnny Pez 81D. A Visitor From Outer Space by M. G. Alderman and Johnny Pez 81E. Mistaken Identity by Johnny Pez 81F. A Honey Trap? by David Mix Barrington and M. G. Alderman 82. Scenes From a Wedding by David Mix Barrington and Dan McDonald 83A. Live From Nairobi by Dan McDonald 83B. The Briar Patch by David Mix Barrington 83C. Politics As Usual by David Mix Barrington 84A. Surprise! by Johnny Pez 84B. A State of Shock by Johnny Pez 84C. Succession by Johnny Pez 85. Mobile Locos by Noel Maurer 86. The World Joan Made by Johnny Pez 87. Springtime for Ferdi and Elbittar by David Mix Barrington 88. City of Angels by Randy McDonald 89. The Yanks are Revolting by David Mix Barrington 90. The Wrath of Kahn by Johnny Pez 91A. The Reproaches by M. G. Alderman 91B. Washed by the Blood of Patriots by M. G. Alderman 91C. Hidden Menaces by M. G. Alderman and Johnny Pez 91D. Sabado Gigante by M. G. Alderman 92. A Royal Audience by David Mix Barrington 93. The Dream and the Nightmare by Johnny Pez 94. My Father Was a Gambler Down in Georgia by David Mix Barrington 95. Get Shorty by Johnny Pez 96. Dominique by Joe Horan 97. A Little Less Conversation by Johnny Pez 98. Ambiguity Reigns Supreme by Henrik Kiertzner 99. Another Royal Audience by Johnny Pez 100. How I Spent My Summer Vacation by David Mix Barrington 101. The African Queen by Jonathan Edelstein 102. You Can't Always Get What You Want by Johnny Pez 103. Matchmaker, Matchmaker by Johnny Pez 104A. Martha Stewart Living by Johnny Pez 104B. There's Something About Larry by Johnny Pez 104C. Legend of a Will by Johnny Pez 104D. The Gun Room by Johnny Pez 105. Do You Know the Way to Millinocket? by David Mix Barrington 106. Southern Man Don't Need Him Around Anyhow by David Mix Barrington 107. Trent's Fighting Airmobiles by Dan McDonald 108. Wheelchair General by Johnny Pez 109. Strap Your Hands 'Cross My Engines by David Mix Barrington 110A. Between the Rivers by David Mix Barrington 110B. Yes, Minister by David Mix Barrington 111A. The Osterman Weekday by Noel Maurer 111B. You Can't Go Home Again by Noel Maurer 111C. Call the Police There's a Madman Around by Noel Maurer 111D. Kill All the Lawyers by Noel Maurer 112. And I'll Cry If I Want To by Johnny Pez 113. The Assignment by Mike Keating 114. Party On by Johnny Pez 115. Come and See the Show, It's a Dynamo by Bernard Guerrero 116. The Garden of Forking Paths by Johnny Pez 117. Hanging on the Telephone by David Mix Barrington 118. Black September by Noel Maurer 119. The Defector by Johnny Pez 120. Careful What You Wish For by Mike Keating 121. October Surprise by Noel Maurer 122. The Unforgettable Fire by Johnny Pez 123. Waste Management by David Mix Barrington 124. The Two-Headed Snake by Dan McDonald 125. I, Mercator (Part 4) by Carlos Yu 126. Cold As Ice by Mike Keating 127. "Local Hero Comes Home" by Dan McDonald 128. En Vivo de Martinica by David Mix Barrington 129. The Language of Love by Johnny Pez 130. There She Is by Sir Francis Burdett 131. November Election by Noel Maurer 132. Confido in Fabulositate by Johnny Pez and David Mix Barrington and M. G. Alderman 133. The Mancunian Candidate by Johnny Pez 134. Rocky Mountain Way by Johnny Pez 135. Undercover of the Night by Mike Keating 136. If Dirt Were Dolares by Mike Keating 137. Hey Mister That's Me Up On the Jukebox by David Mix Barrington 138A. Broken Regiment by President Chester A. Arthur 138B. The Darkest Colors by President Chester A. Arthur 138C. The Second Attack by President Chester A. Arthur 138D. Images of the Rainbow by President Chester A. Arthur 138E. Ultraviolet by President Chester A. Arthur 138F. Caging the Beast by President Chester A. Arthur 138G. A Proposition by President Chester A. Arthur 138H. Anti-Climax by President Chester A. Arthur 139. It's a Nice Day to Start Again by Johnny Pez 140. Really Boring Stuff by Noel Maurer 141. More Really Boring Stuff by Noel Maurer 142. Yet More Really Boring Stuff by Noel Maurer 143. Puputan by Carlos Yu 144. Where Are They Right Now? 145. Bad News in Bogota by Johnny Pez and Noel Maurer 146. Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) by Johnny Pez 147. Sunday Morning Tea by Dan McDonald 148. Happy New Year! by Henrik Kiertzner 149. Uncle Torsten's Coon Dog by David Mix Barrington 150. The British Are Coming by Johnny Pez 151. January Chill by Noel Maurer 152. The Hotline by Noel Maurer and David Mix Barrington 153. Notes from the Investigation (Part 1) by Noel Maurer and Dan McDonald 154. Necessity is the Mother Of . . . by Bernard Guerrero 155. Welcome to the Jungle by Walter R. Strapps 156. Rocket Queen by Walter R. Strapps 157. Out ta Get Me by Walter R. Strapps 158. Nightrain by Walter R. Strapps 159. Weakness is Strength by Bernard Guerrero 160. Hope You Guessed My Name by Mike Keating 161. The Lesson by Jonathan Edelstein 162. Ashes and Action by Mike Keating 163. Sweet Sorrow by Jonathan Edelstein 164. Under Heartbeat City's Golden Sun by Johnny Pez 165. And the Walls Came Down by Mike Keating 166. I Heard the News Today by Mike Keating 167. A Message From Big Brother by Henrik Kiertzner 168. Pound Diplomacy by Henrik Kiertzner 169. Movement of Jah People by David Mix Barrington 170. For All Time (Part 2) by Noel Maurer 171. Rocky Mountain Low by Johnny Pez 172. State of Emergency by Jonathan Edelstein 173. The Rocky Mountain Horror Show by Johnny Pez 174. When the Going Gets Weird by David Mix Barrington 175. Page 93 by Jonathan Edelstein 176. Santa Anna's Coming to Town by Johnny Pez 177. North to Alaska by Mike Keating 178. On the Border by Mike Keating 179. One If by Land, Two If by Sea by Johnny Pez 180. Interruption by Henrik Kiertzner and Johnny Pez 181. Angry Johnnie by Johnny Pez 182. Arma Superior by Noel Maurer 183. Wheeler Wars by Noel Maurer 184. How You Like Them Oranges? by Noel Maurer 185. Ramadan by Jonathan Edelstein 186. A Boy's Life by David Mix Barrington 187. The Children's Crusade by M. G. Alderman 188. The Second Republic by Johnny Pez 189. (Can't Get No) Satisfaction by Johnny Pez 190. Going to California by Mike Keating 191. Mail Call by David Mix Barrington and Noel Maurer and Johnny Pez 192. God's Smugglers by Vegard Valberg 193. Apocalypse Soon by Johnny Pez 194. La Reforma Politica by Noel Maurer 195. Historiae Virorum Illustrorum Novangliae by David Mix Barrington 196. Never Give Up, Never Surrender! by Mike Keating 197. What Dreams May Come by Johnny Pez 198. URGENT BUSINESS PROPOSAL by Sir Francis Burdett 199. What on the Vita Then? by Sir Francis Burdett 200. The Lads From Luanda by Johnny Pez 201. Notes from the Investigation (Part 2) by David Mix Barrington and Noel Maurer 202. Bullet the Blue Sky by Mike Keating 203. All the World's a Stage by David Mix Barrington 204. Rogue Asset by Johnny Pez 205. Death in the Afternoon, Popcorn Extra by M. G. Alderman 206. Mi Lucha by Carlos Yu 207. The Dingoes of War by Johnny Pez 208. The Merchant of Guadalajara by Johnny Pez 209. The World is a Vampire by Johnny Pez 210. Travelin' Band by Mike Keating 211. Fantascience Friction by David Mix Barrington 212. A Monarchy, If You Can Keep It by Noel Maurer 213. Shouted Down by Noel Maurer 214. Notwani Road by Jonathan Edelstein 215. Sins of the Father by Carlos Yu 216. My Home Town by Johnny Pez 217. When Love Comes to Town by Johnny Pez 218. Southern Men by Mike Keating 219. Operation Excalibur by Johnny Pez 220. Love, North American Style by Sir Francis Burdett 221. Such Sweet Sorrow by Johnny Pez 222. Robots and Empire by Johnny Pez 223. You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello by Johnny Pez 224. Houseguests by Johnny Pez 225. The Puppet Masters by Johnny Pez 226. Rise Up, Gather Round by Mike Keating 227. Freedom by Johnny Pez 228. Now We All Did What We Could Do by Noel Maurer and David Mix Barrington 229. The Tailor of Panama by Noel Maurer and Johnny Pez 230. The Last Straw by Johnny Pez 231. An Opposing Viewpoint by Johnny Pez 232. Strange Bedfellows by Johnny Pez 233. Shootout at Black Rock by David Mix Barrington 234. A Hero Ain't Nothin' but a Montagu by Johnny Pez 235. Captain Confederation by Carlos Yu 236. Fox in the Henhouse by Johnny Pez 237. Truckers by Carlos Yu 238. These Are the Journeys by Johnny Pez 239. They Tell Me He Was Lonely by David Mix Barrington 240. Closing Walls and Ticking Clocks by Johnny Pez 241. Games Without Frontiers by Mike Keating 242. Brothers by Carlos Yu 243A. Napoleon's Nail (Part 1) by Raymond A. Speer 243B. Napoleon's Nail (Part 2) by Raymond A. Speer 243C. Napoleon's Nail (Part 3) by Raymond A. Speer 243D. Napoleon's Nail (Part 4) by Raymond A. Speer 243E. Napoleon's Nail (Part 5) by Raymond A. Speer 243F. Napoleon's Nail (Part 6) by Raymond A. Speer 243G. Napoleon's Nail (Part 7) by Raymond A. Speer 243H. Napoleon's Nail (Part 8) by Raymond A. Speer 244. Look for the Union Label by Johnny Pez 245. Laylat al-Ragha'ib by Jonathan Edelstein 246. So I Wouldn't Get Weighed by David Mix Barrington 247. Seven Nation Army by Johnny Pez 248. Teach Your Children Well by Johnny Pez 249. Trouble Brewing by Johnny Pez 250. Guy Walks Into a Bar by David Mix Barrington 251. The Armenian Quarter by Jonathan Edelstein 252. The Waitress is Practicing Politics by David Mix Barrington 253. Paper Trail by David Mix Barrington and Johnny Pez 254. A Farewell to Kings by Mike Keating 255. Grits, Interrupted by Johnny Pez and Noel Maurer 256. It's the Real Thing by Mike Keating 257. Crash of Civilizations by David Mix Barrington 258. We're a Happy Family by David Mix Barrington 259. You Don't Know Jackson by Johnny Pez 260. Be My Guest by Johnny Pez 261. Thunderstruck by Mike Keating 262. The Law of Nations by Johnny Pez 263. Lost in Space by David Mix Barrington 264. Rising Moon and Falling Star by Andrew Barton 265. Turncoats and Telephones by Mike Keating 266. No Oil for Blood by Noel Maurer 267. Easter Rising by Henrik Kiertzner and Noel Maurer and Dan McDonald 268. The Horror, Whatever by Noel Maurer 269. Cole by President Chester A. Arthur 270 O Joy O Rapture Unforseen by Henrik Kiertzner and Noel Maurer and David Mix Barrington 271. And You Could Have It All by Johnny Pez 272. The North Lakehead By-Election by Andrew Barton 273. Graduation Day by David Mix Barrington 274. A Call to Barms by Noel Maurer 275. Mansion (Part 1) by President Chester A. Arthur 275A. Mansion (Part 2) by President Chester A. Arthur 276. The Power of Pointlists by David Mix Barrington 277. Waging Peace by Noel Maurer 278. Kaffeeklatsch by David Mix Barrington 279. Flyers and Fulcrums by Andrew Barton 280. Sallah Bread by Noel Maurer 281. Mawlid al-Nabi by Jonathan Edelstein 282. My Empire of Dirt by Johnny Pez 283. Ségou is Worth a Mosque by Jonathan Edelstein 284. And This Bird You'll Never Tame by David Mix Barrington 285. Death of a Governor-General by Johnny Pez and David Mix Barrington 286. You Say You Want a Revolution by Mike Keating 287. Palace Full of Fantasy by Mike Keating 288. A Statement of Principles by Andrew Barton 289. Attending Union College by Noel Maurer 290. Joining Up Is Hard to Do by Jonathan Edelstein 291. The Packer by Jonathan Edelstein 292. I Will Let You Down by Johnny Pez 293. I Will Make You Hurt by Johnny Pez 294. Crazy by Johnny Pez 295. The Third Republic by Johnny Pez 296. Red Sea Morning by Jonathan Edelstein 297. Jerusalem Folly by Noel Maurer 298. Love Story by Jonathan Edelstein 299. Patience by Johnny Pez 300. Descendants by Johnny Pez 301. An Independent Quebec Within a United CNA by Andrew Barton 302. Legal Challenge by Johnny Pez 303. Buque Nights by Johnny Pez 304. Look Both Ways Before Crossing by Johnny Pez 305. The King's Justice by Johnny Pez 306. Domestic Scene by Jonathan Edelstein 307. In the Country of the Bland by Johnny Pez